1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a right angle card edge connector, particularly to a right angle card edge connector with board locks which are mounted to the connector by horizontally moving the board locks into board lock receiving passages defined in a dielectric housing of the connector.
2. The Prior Art
Card edge connectors generally are classified into two types: a vertical type with straight contacts and a right angle type with right-angled contacts. The conventional right angle type connector is generally mounted to a mother board that contact portions of the contacts thereof for engaging contacts of a mating electrical device extend in a direction parallel to the mother board. Board lock receiving passages in a dielectric housing of the conventional right angle type connector are so defined that board locks are fixed to the housing by inserting the board locks into the board lock receiving passages in a direction perpendicular to the direction that the contact portions extend. To define such board lock receiving passages, the mold for forming the housing requires the use of slides; otherwise, the housing cannot be successfully withdrawn from the cavity of the mold forming the housing.
The use of slides in the plastic mold increases manufacturing costs, and prolongs the fabrication time of the product. Furthermore, the slides are prone to wear and do not produce consistent results since they are movable components, rather than fixed in the mold.
Hence, an improved right angle type electrical connector is needed to eliminate the above mentioned defects of current right angle type electrical connectors.